Snowball fights and Christmas!
by Im.losing.hope
Summary: Just a little Christmassy fluff ! Alec/Magnus Rated K  R&R ! Merry Christmas Everyone ! One Shot


_A/n: Hey everyone ! Here is just a little fluffy Christmas fanfic that I thought of last night ! I hope you enjoy it !_

_Oh an Merry Christmas Eve ! LOL_

_anyway on with the story?_

_Third Person POV:_

It was Christmas Eve and the Lightwoods along with Jace , Clary , and Magnus were outside enjoying the frosty snow and bitter winds. They were all making snow forts , working in teams of two. Max and Isabelle were one team , Jace and Clary were another and Alec and Magnus were the last team.

Max and Isabelle's fort looked like and army base , with its guard towers. Jace and Clary's looked like a tree house and Alec and Magnus's looked like a castle. While they were working on thier unique snow forts , more snow came down in fluffy white clumps. Magnus took notice in how it greatly contrasted against Alec's jet black hair.

_He looks adorable_ Magnus thought with a small smile.

Alec noticed Magnus's unusual quietness.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked shyly.

"Oh nothing" Magnus replied.

Alec didn't press on and continued to work on the castle like snow fort.

A little while later the snow forts were done. Everyone agreed that Alec and Magnus's snow fort was the best out of the three snow forts.

The snow was coming down a little harder now. Max's eyes glowed with an idea. Sometimes this was a bad idea. The last time he had an idea everyone ended up covered in chocolate pudding. But this time the idea was an okay one.

"Hey everyone , lets have a snowball fight!" He said excitedly.

Everyone inwardly groaned. They were planning on going back inside to get warmed up and get some hot chocolate. But they couldn't resist the innocent and excited look in Max's eyes. So they agreed kind of unwillingly.

"Okay here are the rules: There are NO teams , if you get hit five times with snowballs your out and most importantly , Have FUN!" He recited.

So Max counted to three , then shouted GO! They all went running in different directions with snowball's in their hands.

Alec hid behind a tree that had a large trunk so he was good for now. After a few minutes of standing there he got bored so he peeked out from behind the tree.

That was a bad move.

As soon as he stuck his head out he got a snowball in the face. He wiped away the offending snow and saw Izzy laughing loudly. He scowled.

"I would say I'm sorry , But I'm not .. the expression on your face was priceless" She said after she calmed down a bit from her little laughing fit.

He sat on the ground and hoped that no one would find him. After a while he got hit with another that was thrown from Clary. He sighed. He got up and walked out from behind the tree. He surveyed the scene in front of him.

Everyone was either throwing snowballs or dodging the snowballs.

Magnus got hit square in the chest with a snowball and called out:

"I'm out!" And made his way into the Institute.

But then everyone decided to gang up on Alec.

They were descending slowly like some people do in one of those stupid old black and white movies.

Alec took off running ,as fast as his legs could go. Which meant that everyone else were going to be running after him. He thought running away was a good idea. But it wasn't. He got pelted with snowballs.

He fell near the tree he was hiding behind a little while ago , and threw his arms up in surrender. The others stopped throwing snow at him.

"I surrender! Lets just go back inside" He said breathlessly.

They seemed to ponder this for a while before they agreed to go inside and get warmed up. They trudged their way into the Institute. As soon as they got in they were greeted with the sweet scents for chocolate and cinnamon.

"Well , look who decided to come inside" Magnus said with a laugh.

He was carrying a tray of what looked like hot chocolate and cinnabons. Alec raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know that you could cook" Alec said.

"I cant I just magicked this up" Magnus replied.

After the shadow hunters were out of their wet outside clothing they all went and sat in the living room. Alec was the last one to get into the living room , and the only spot was left was the one next to Magnus on the love seat. Alec made his way over and shyly sat next to him.

Magnus decided to surprise Alec and put his arm around Alec's neck. Alec blushed a deep red but didn't question it.

Izzy was the only one who saw this little exchange. Luckily.

_Awwwwe _she thought.

It was true. They _were_ adorable together. If only Alec wasn't scared to be in a relationship and get over his "crush" on Jace.

Alec leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes and drifted off..

He must have fallen asleep because , before he knew it he was being shaken gently awake by Magnus. He sat up and rubbed his eyes with his fists.

"how long was I asleep for?" He asked Magnus groggily.

"For about three hours" Magnus replied.

"Oh" He said.

"Yep , you were so adorable when you were asleep! At one point your head was on my shoulder!" Magnus told Alec.

Alec blushed again , for what felt like the millionth time. What was with Magnus that made Alec blush a lot when he was around him? That he didn't know.

"Help me bring out the mugs?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded his head. They both took three mugs each and made their way down to the kitchen in silence. The silence was one that was between awkward and comfortable. Alec pushed opened the door and stepped into the spacious room.

The kitchen consisted of the important things like: A fridge , stove and cupboards. There was an island in the middle of it and it had a big oak wood table pushed up against the wall.

They walked over to the sink and placed the mugs in the sink gently. Alec looked out the window for a minute than turned back to look at Magnus.

Magnus had one arm in the air so Alec looked up and what he saw surprised him.

Magnus was holding mistletoe above their heads. Alec blushed so hard that it felt like his face was a never ending fire.

"Its bad luck to _not_ kiss under the mistletoe" Magnus whispered.

Magnus's face was close when he was saying that so Alec felt the hot breath wash over his face. Instinctively he closed his eyes.

Then he felt lips touch his. Alec stopped breathing for a minute. He never kissed anyone before let alone a _boy_ , so this was his very first kiss. And he was kind of glad that Magnus was his first kiss. Magnus's lips felt soft and .. natural. Alec smiled into the kiss.

Too soon for Alec's liking , they broke apart. They stared at each other for a moment , before they were interrupted by Izzy.

"Awwwwwwwwwwe" She squealed.

They snapped their heads in her direction and blushed deep , violent red.

"Uh , how much of that did you see?" Alec asked uncomfortably.

"I saw everything after the kiss" Izzy replied , with a huge smile.

Magnus turned back to Alec , with an apologetic expression.

"I have to go , walk me out?" Magnus said.

And of course Alec agreed to walk him out. They made their way to the porch. Magnus threw on his ink black coat and winter boots. Alec opened the door for him. They both just stood in the door way. Not really want to tell each other "goodbye". Magnus sighed heavily. It looked like he didn't want to go in the slightest bit.

"I really should get going" He said.

"Okay" Alec said glumly.

"Call me?" Magnus asked.

Alec blushed but nodded his head. Magnus pecked Alec's lips then ran off down the street. Alec sighed happily and then closed the door and locked it. He walked back to the kitchen and saw that Izzy was still there. Sitting at the table. She looked up and gave Alec a huge "Cheshire Cat" grin.

"Soo?" She said.

"So what?" Alec asked.

"How was the kiss?" She demanded.

"It was .. fine" Alec said with a blush.

"Like fine as in 'it was okay'? or fine as in 'it was totally amazing'?" She asked.

"Uhh .. the second one?" He said this , like a question.

She squealed loudly. He just blushed a deeper red (if that was even possible at this point). He didn't really know why Izzy had to know this stuff. It was kinda weirding him out.

"Izzy , I'm really tired so I'm just going to go to bed" He said then ran out of the kitchen before she had time to protest.

He trudged up the stairs to his room. When he came to the door he flung it open , stepped inside , then closed it behind himself.

He got ready for bed. Throwing on the pajama he wore the night before and crawled in under the blankets on his bed. He looked over at the clock on his bedside table and saw that it was 12:05. So it was officially Christmas morning. He grabbed his cellphone off the table surface and scrolled down through the contacts until he came to the name he wanted.

He typed a few words then pressed 'send' and waited for a reply.

Not three minutes later he got a reply. It read:

_Merry Christmas to you too! xxx-Magnus._

Alec smiled. He placed the phone back on the table and went to sleep with a happy smile plastered on his face.

_A/n: Hey ! So how was that? This is my first Alec/Magnus fic so I hope I didn't do a terrible job ! _

_Bye bye for now !_

_Tellie xoxo_

_Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone ! _


End file.
